ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (character)
Ultraman Dyna is one of the Ultras in 1997 Series Ultraman Dyna. History The apprentice of Tiga, Dyna was a guardian of light sent to defend his world from threats to the human race both new and old. During the first contact of hostile aliens known as the Granspheres, Dyna chose a human host like his master, a baseball enthusiastic member of Super GUTS known as Shin Asuka. After becoming one with his host both Dyna and Super GUTS used their courage and power to defeat a variety of opponents from aliens, robots, and zombies to mutants dimensional demons with Tiga even assisting him against the powerful Queen Monela. During the final attack of the Granspheres One of Dyna's own people, Terranoid, was possessed by Super GUTS to fight the aliens off only to become Zelganoid. Shortly after, Dyna used all of the energy he could to destroy Zelganoid, giving the Granspheres enough time to attempt to swallow the entire solar system. In his final battle with the Gransphere leader, Dyna sacrificed himself to defeat their source by ending up in a wormhole where Shin was able to see his father one last time. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship the Pendragon as it was being attacked by Zettonian Seijin and Narse. After defeating both of them with little effort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature ]] composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes. However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to it's temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP Spacy. Ultraman Saga Ultraman Dyna will reappear in the movie Ultraman Saga. He is seen in a poster fighting with Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Cosmos fighting Zetton, but Zetton is seen beating the trio. Ultraman Dyna's Fighting Modes Flash Mode *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Space Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Mach 3 *Swimming Speed: Mach 2 Flash Mode's Powers: *Solgent Ray: Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. The Solgent Ray is sometimes charged with his two arms in a diagonally opposite position and fired when he crosses his arms. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. *Flash Cycler: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. *Dyna Slash: Ultraman Dyna can form a white ring of energy in his hands and then throw it, cutting through almost anything. *Ultra Fork: Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *Transform: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can transform into his Miracle or Power modes. *Human Merging: When on Earth, Ultraman Dyna can combine his own life force with that of a human’s. This will allow him to save a human’s life who is about to die and also gift them with their own powers. Once merged, the human can then call on Ultraman Dyna with the Reflasher. Miracle Mode If you're looking for Imitation Ultraman Dyna see' Alien Gregorl'. *Flight Speed: Mach 10 *Space Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Mach 5 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 Miracle Mode Powers: Powers: * Revolium Wave: Ultraman Dyna’s primary attack in Miracle mode. The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose to only use the shield, protecting him from attacks. It can also knock opponents into other dimensions if desired. *Energy Beam: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle Mode, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *Copies: Ultraman Dyna, when in Miracle Mode, can create three copies of himself. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *Energy Orb: Ultraman Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He can then fly straight through opponents, destroying them instantly. *Energy Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle Mode, can put up an energy barrier to block energy and physical attacks. *Transform: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in his Miracle mode, can transform back into his normal Flash mode. Strong Mode if you're looking for Man Made Ultraman Dyna, See' Man-made Ultraman Terranoid'. Flight Speed: Mach 5 Space Flight Speed: Very Fast Running Speed: Mach 2.5 Swimming Speed: Mach 3 Buffer arms and legs,can lift up to 70,000 tons.Specialised for fighting stronger opponents. Strong Mode Powers: Powers: Garnate Bomber (shoot version): Ultraman Dyna, in Strong Mode, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit.This is his primary attack;usually use as finishers. Garnate Bomber (swing version) :Lifts up monsters and drops them on their heads. Space Dynamite: Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air (e.g.: Deathfacer in the Tiga-Dyna movie) Ultra Dynamite: Similar to Taro's dynamite attack Energy Punch: When in Strong Mode, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough. Energy Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Strong Mode, can put up an energy barrier to block energy and physical attacks. - Transform: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in his Strong Mode, can transform back into his normal Flash mode. Also See Shin Asuka Gallery Galnate bomber attack ver.jpg|Garnate Bomber ( Shoot Version ) Galnate bomber swing ver.jpg|Garnate Bomber ( Swing Version ) Burst raliet.jpg|Ultra Punch Category:ultras